Imperdonable
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque para Félix su familia era lo más importante y que alguien se atreva a dañarlos es algo que no perdonará jamás.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot, espero les guste, es de mis personajes favoritos del universo PV, que vaya como los adoro XD Y bueno, agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc que por favor… por favor, que haga algo con ellos, el cameo existe por algo! Pedimos una escena de fondo nada más! Bueno, como sea, y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Imperdonable.

Capítulo único.

Félix corría por todo el edificio de la industria Agreste intentando llegar a su destino, el edificio estaba siendo atacado por Le Paon, una mujer que había robado el miraculous de su madre para poder vengarse de Gabriel Agreste. Y mientras todos corrían a las salidas Félix iba hacia la oficina principal, al llegar y abrir la puerta de golpe vio algo que detuvo su respiración. Sus dos pequeños de seis años, Alexander y Maximilian, casi dos mini copias de él estaban hablándole a su madre que estaba semi-inconsciente en el suelo, con golpes y algunos cortes, no paraban de pedirle con ojos llorosos a Bridgette que no cerrase sus ojos.

-Mamá no te duermas.

-Quédate con nosotros, por favor.- Félix se acercó y al verlo ambos gemelos dejaron que su padre tomara en brazos a su madre.

-Bridgette, háblame…- intentó controlar el miedo en su voz para no asustar a sus hijos.

-Fé-Félix...- Tikki apareció volando cerca y Félix revisó a Bridgette, había un profundo corte en un costado. Se quitó el saco y arranco un buen trozo de tela para ponerla en su cintura.- Max, ven.- su hijo le obedeció.- Quiero que mantengas tu mano aquí y no la separes por nada.

-S-Sí.

-Alex, mantén la cabeza de mamá arriba y háblale, no dejes que se duerma.

-Sí, papá.- los niños obedecieron siendo uno que presiono con firmeza y el otro puso la cabeza de su madre en un par de cojines del sofá volcado de la oficina de su abuelo. Félix miro a Tikki que asintió.

-Estará bien. Brid es muy fuerte y ha salido de peores.- Félix asintió y se dirigió a la gran y ahora destrozada ventana de la oficina, miró atrás un momento y después hacia abajo donde podía escuchar la insana risa de esa mujer que se atrevió a dañar a su familia, ahora parecía solo desear destruir todo a su paso.

-¿Estás listo Plagg?- Plagg estaba a lado suyo con un pedacito de quedo y de un bocado se lo zampo todo.

-Cuando quieras.

-¡Papá!- llamo uno de los gemelos, al voltear ambos le miraban con intensidad, aun con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos aunque ya no estuviesen llorando, ese azul intenso que heredaron de Bridgette se centraba en él.

-No la dejes ir.

-Hazla pedazos.- Félix sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Lo prometo. Plagg, Transfórmame.- Chat Noir miró por última vez a sus hijos y esposa que le miraba intentando no sucumbir al dolor.- Esto es por ti my lady.- se lanzó al vacío. Aquella mujer hacia destrozos aquí y allá, buscando a Gabriel Agreste, aunque ahora parecía solo una mera excusa para poder destrozar todo con sus grandes poderes, por lo que no vio cuando cierto felino entre el humo salió y arremetió contra ella con fuerza en su rostro. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, incluso contra las akumas se refrenaba un poco, pero esta vez los ojos del gato demostraban su ferocidad y no dudó un segundo ir contra ella.

Parte de la ciudad había sido destrozada, había heridos pero ninguna perdida, Félix salió del edificio con su mujer en brazos y sus hijos a un lado antes de que una ambulancia se llevara a su esposa, Natalie fue con ella mientras Félix iría a dejar a sus pequeños con sus abuelos antes de ir al hospital. Su chofer ya les esperaba.

-Vamos...- les dijo a sus hijos pero estos se quedaron observando hacia un punto, otra ambulancia se llevaba a una mujer muy mal herida, la misma que había robado el miraculous, los niños la miraron con odio antes que se la llevaran y así seguir a su padre. Fueron tantas las emociones y el cansancio que al poco rato se durmieron. Félix miró el miraculous del pavo real en su mano. Solo podía pensar en el modo de hacer que esa mujer siguiera pagando por lo que hizo, los motivos que la impulsaron poco le importaban en ese momento, su padre se había ido de viaje esa mañana y esa lunática no sabiendo eso atacó la empresa sin consideración. Observó a sus hijos, le dolía el pensar por un segundo que pudieron haber experimentado lo mismo que él en el pasado, sin una madre con quien crecer. Plagg salió no importando si el Gorila le veía, después de todo él y Natalie sabían de ellos, y vaya dolores de cabeza que podían provocar.

-Bridgette estará bien, Tikki esta con ella y no dejara que pase nada malo.

-Eso lo sé.

-Es fuerte, las dos son muy fuertes, esto no fue nada.

-¿Dos?- Félix le miro confundido y Plagg juntos sus manitas.

-Iba a ser sorpresa.- los ojos de Félix se abrieron tanto como pudieron al entender la situación, Bridgette estaba embarazada, iban a tener otro bebé.- Es una niña. Y Tikki no va a dejar que nada le pase, además, es la portadora de la buena suerte, todo saldrá bien.- una bebé, una pequeña princesa, otro tesoro que proteger. Miró a sus hijos, sus pequeños serian hermanos mayores y estaba seguro que serían tan sobreprotectores con esa pequeña como lo eran con su madre. Y en el transcurso de ese día, después de dejar a los pequeños con sus abuelos, ir al hospital, luego confirmar que tanto Bridgette como su futura princesita estaban bien, se sintió aliviado, pero Plagg lo sabía, podía sentir que Félix no había terminado. Aquella mujer que osó lastimar a los amores de su vida pagaría caro, y no lo juzgaba, después de todo para un gato era imperdonable que alguien se metiese con lo que más amaba, y Félix era un gato muy peligroso.

….

 **Y… eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, favor de no darme de tomatazos, solo acepto imágenes cute o sexys de Nathaniel o ambos Chat Noir X3 y bueno, dejen review, y sin nada más que decir y saludos a todos… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
